For Life or for Death?
by Vanadium23
Summary: Rin and Sesshoumaru regretfully parted ways. But now, several years later, will they be reunited?...
1. Chap 1

WOW. FIRST FANFICTION EVER WRITTEN. I actually found this the other day on my computer-and decided to upload it. XD I wrote this like…._**3 years ago! **_THREE! It was my first try at a fan fiction. X) I think I've improved.

I was so excited when I found it though because it was so long and I spent so much time on it that I wanted to post it. Haha since it was written SO LONG ago, it's definitely not my best writing-but I still think it's cute.

Its got about…2 OC's in it? I only added them because I needed them for the plot.

_*disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha._

Please enjoy! [and review too:3 since I wrote this a while ago, I'd like to know what others think~

* * *

_"No! Lord Sesshoumaru! Look out!" Rin screamed as she rushed over to block his back. Rin could barely see, her eyes clouded with tears._

"_Rin?" Sesshoumaru turned around, but it was too late. _

_Rin had already intercepted the arrow. She fell to the ground as her chest leaked a repulsing crimson blood. _

_The group had run into a planned attack for Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru had gotten there first. Rin was hit with a poison arrow. _

_Jaken hurried over to help Rin as Sesshoumaru fought. 'Oh no.' thought Jaken. 'Master Sesshoumaru will kill me if Rin dies.' he tried carrying Rin out of harms way, but demons didn't seem to approve of that._

"_Why are you worrying about a mere human? Humans are for eating and target practice." __The demon growled. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze and went on a rampage. Though he had such skill in fighting, this was never seen. He slaughtered all the demons in so few blows. _

_Jaken grunted when safe with Rin. "Heh. He'll claim this as defending himself after...though all knows it was because Rin got hurt." He muttered angrily to himself. It was pouring rain, so even when the battle was over, it still wasn't safe. 'Rin will catch a cold and get even worse.' he thought. _

_They carried their way to a nearby town. There they resided while Sesshoumaru used his Tenseiga to help Rin. _

"_Jaken."_

"_Ye-yes Master Sesshoumaru?" *gulp* Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze towards Rin._

"_Check on Rin." he ordered. Jaken went to Rin's side. He checked her pulse and her wounds._

"_She-she should be fine, my lord." the small green man stated. _

"Good." and with that last statement he made his way to the door.

* * *

end.


	2. Chap 2

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

_Hnnn... _Rin awoke and rubbed her eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" the young girl yawned. When her vision cleared she looked around the small room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...Lord Sesshoumaru?" she searched. He was nowhere to be found, and neither was Jaken. Rin fell to her bandaged knees and wept. _'Noooo!' _Rin thought. _'I must have died! He's not-not here!' _

"Oh. You're awake already." an unfamiliar voice stated. Rin looked up.

"Huh?" She sniffed. It was a small girl, about Rin's age, if not maybe a little younger. The girl moved her way to Rin's side as and elder women came through to treat her wounds. The girl's name was Chihiko and she had light brown hair with green eyes. The elder women's name was Minami, but she said for Rin to call her Gran. "Where-where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. The women's eyes got dark but sympathetic at the same time.

"You mean that youkai...he left with that little green man." The old women sat there with Chihiko in her lap. Rin's eyes grew wide with terror.

"You-you made them leave! You forced them away!" Rin assumingly cried. The woman extended her hand to comfort the girl. Rin slapped it away.

"No! Don't touch me you monster! Get away from me!" she screamed. The women left with the girl. Rin stayed there for three days and cried. She didn't even eat. On the third day the old women brought a note. She said that the 'youkai and green man' had left it to her to give to Rin. Rin grabbed it and told her to leave once again. Rin read the note with shaking hands. There were moist parts near the middle…tear spots from someone crying.

* * *

_~Rin,_

_Lord Sesshoumaru and I had to leave. He said you would just be in the way of our journey. He said that, he and I didn't have time to watch over you. I, myself think that you would be safer here. DO NOT FOLLOW US OR TRY TO, were Lord Sesshoumaru's words. Though I do feel some sorrow, you should feel ashamed! Trying to protect our lord as if he couldn't protect himself! You deeply upset him! It's best if you never contact us nor try to._

_Jaken~_

* * *

Rin's heart broke in two. She couldn't breath. _'Never?' _she choked out. The old woman stood outside listening to Rin. When she heard Rin fall to the floor she went inside and held her. _"Poor, poor child."_ the women repeated.

* * *

end.


	3. Chap 3

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

_It's been five years since that day_, Sesshoumaru thought. He watched as Jaken attempted to make a hut. _She should be 17 now. She's probably forgotten all about us and is living a normal life with her humans._

_

* * *

end._


	4. Chap 4

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

"Ouch!" Rin exclaimed. She grabbed her poison whip and slide sideways.

"Now you're gunna' get it!" she shouted as she was in mid-air. _**Snap! **_She cracked the demon in half. Rin landed her super jump.

"Heh, stupid demons." she said through heavy breathing. She wiped her mouth, which was dripping with blood.

Rin had just defeated 76 demons. "Ha! Beat that Chihiko! I got seventy-six! You only got twenty-four! I'm still better!" Rin shouted to her friend. _'Where is she now?'_ Rin scanned the forest. Then she took off through the thick trees. When Rin approached her town, she immediately felt hateful, disgusted eyes follow her. _Hmph!_ _Stupid humans, they still think I'm worthless for traveling with a youkai when I was young. _Though Rin _was _a human...she completely despised and feared them. "Rin!" a voice shouted. "Rin, wait up!" Rin turned to see her wounded friend coming towards her. When the girl caught up she slapped Rin on the shoulder.

"You left me there!" she yelled. Rin painfully chuckled remembering when she was left, but for good.

"You never answered when I called," Rin paused. "Oh, and, I beat you again. Seventy- six to twenty-four." Rin smiled narcissistically. Chihiko frowned.

"And half of the small amount I did _you _helped out with." she pointed out. They got to Rin's house to find Minami cleaning.

"Hey." Rin said in monotone. Minami looked up.

"What happened to you girls? Rin! How many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting youkai and act like a lady!" Minami shrieked. Chihiko burst out in laughter.

"She'll never change Gran, stop trying to change her and give up!" Minami picked up Rin's trash.

"A girl hated by youkai and humans, and so beautiful," she muttered. "What a waste." She walked out the door.

"Well if I don't do it, who else will?" Rin shouted after her. But, Minami's right, Rin is hated by all. Even the one person she put all of her trust into, felt she was in the way. Chihiko noticed Rin was getting upset and decided to cheer her up.

"Hey! Tonight, why don't we pack up and sneak out and go out on a journey!" Rin grinned.

"My rebelliousness is rubbing off on you, my perfect friend." Rin laughed. This was basically an answer of, YES! The two girls packed their stuff for later that night.

The rest of the day Rin was left to her thoughts. Which usually ended up making her cry. _I wonder how Master Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru are...haha Lord Sesshoumaru has probably already kicked Master Jaken in the face fifty-million times._

"Hahaha...they were too funny..." Rin began to cry through her laughter, and soon there was no laughter. _Was I that much of a nuisance? Did I rely on them that much? _Rin thought as she muffled her quick, deep breaths, that made her choke. That was the main reason that drove Rin on. Rin didn't want to be a burden on _anyone, _so that's why she decided to perfect her fighting skills. She was known throughout lands as the girl whom has no affection, or as her name, _"The cold one."_

_

* * *

end._


	5. Chap 5

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru...have you heard about the young maiden known as _"the cold one'?" _Jaken asked excitedly. Sesshoumaru turned his head so slow that it added on effect to his death glare.

"They say that she can kill over a hundred youkai by herself! She's like a human demon!" Jaken's voice was steadily increasing. "And she is extremely beautiful, long, brown hair, and deep, brown eyes!" Sesshoumaru's silver eyebrow rose.

"Does that remind you of anyone Jaken?" Sesshoumaru assumed he was remembering Rin, but Rin was very uncoordinated. _But she did have a fiery spirit, for a human, _he thought. _I wonder if Rin is still living in that village... She was a very confusing human. She could face demonic monsters with a straight, unafraid face, but not be near humans for more than a minute without me by her side._ Sesshoumaru frowned as he thought this. Persuading himself that it was the best thing for him to leave Rin, like he had all the years he'd been away from her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Jaken had finished their shelter, which was probably it. Sesshoumaru drew his gaze from the cloudless sky.

"Do you smell something, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken questioned. As soon as Jaken said this, Sesshoumaru's face grew tight. _This was Rin's smell, and it was moving._

_

* * *

end._


	6. Chap 6

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

"Hurry up Chihiko!" Rin paused to breath. "If we don't hurry they'll find that we're gone and they'll search for us!" Chihiko hurried up.

"They'll probably search until next winter too." Chihiko stated.

"That's why we need to leave the area, fast!" Rin inched on faster. Rin's speed was unmatchable by any other human and many youkai too. So Rin was held back by Chihiko. Chihiko was the only one that didn't look down on Rin.

Actually, it was completely the other way around. She looked up to Rin, almost as a savior. Rin probably couldn't count how many times she's saved her friend from the cliff of death. And she probably didn't want to find out either.

They made their way through forest after forest, and eventually crossed the meadow that separated the lands. "Finally," Chihiko was exasperated. "We've reached the meadow." It was almost dawn; the two girls had traveled nonstop the entire night. Rin stood unfazed but the long run. Chihiko looked up at her friend mesmerized.

_She's so beautiful and strong..._ Rin stood watching the glowing sunrise. Her hair loose in its braid. She had a worried expression on her face. _She _was ready to leave that human infested village behind, but as for her friend, all of her family is there. She turned away from the pink skies and looked down at her dear friend.

"Chihiko," she said in the most serious tone. "Are you sure... Are you sure you want to do this?" Chihiko looked confused, so Rin translated.

"To leave your family behind, all of the memories, and keepsakes, are you sure you want to leave them behind?" Chihiko stood up from being hunched over, and smiled.

"I wouldn't be here with you if I wasn't sure." she assured. Rin felt that she didn't fully understand.

"You could die. You could lose your precious life in weeks without knowing." Rin looked back at the sun.

"Yes, maybe, but you'll protect me. I know you will." Chihiko's voice grew kinder, softer.

"And what if it's me you need protecting from?" Rin challenged. Her friend grasped her hand.

"Then I would be at peace, knowing it was you. Because you don't do anything without reason." Rin slipped her hand out of her friends and pushed on.

"It's your funeral." She smiled. They walked side by side, not completely knowing where they were headed.

* * *

end.


	7. Chap 7

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

Sesshoumaru was already slipping through the forest before he knew that he shouldn't. _What am I doing? Stop! _He was trying to stop but his legs kept moving. _I've left her alone all these years! I can't see her now! It would hurt her too much! _He surprisingly stopped. He smelt something else. _Another human, _he thought. Jaken caught up.

"What are you doing my lord? Our way is the other direction!" Jaken reminded him of _their _journey. _That's right,_ he thought, _I already left Rin a note in Jaken's name saying she'd only be in the way. I can't see her now. I can never see her. _

The two made their way back in the right direction, which they would _remain _on. Unfortunately though, Sesshoumaru couldn't get Rin out of his mind. Even when slaying other youkai or humans that were just in his way, all he thought about was her. How she was, what she was doing, where was she going...etc. He just couldn't forget. As they walked on he suddenly smashed Jaken in the head, which he usually did, but this time it was especially hard.

"Ouch!" Jaken stuttered. He looked up to his master. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Why did you suddenly hit me?" the small green being asked. _Because you brought up the topic of Rin! You imbecile! _He could never say that. So he just quickened his pace. He never gave an answer. But, then again, he is 'Lord Sesshoumaru', he doesn't need to give an answer, _(or so he thinks)._

_

* * *

end._


	8. Chap 8

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

Rin and Chihiko decided to rest in a meadow. They were tired from traveling during the time that they sleep. Rin could've probably gone on for a bit longer, but her friend was about to fall over. "You should rest too." Chihiko advised. Rin shook her head.

"Who will watch us while we sleep? Something could attack, and in one swift movement we would be dead." Rin countered. Chihiko shuddered. While her friend was asleep, Rin self-declared that she would practice fighting. Rin swung her whip around, grabbing tree trunks and cracking them in half. This only made her smell move around more, and demons began to show up.

"_Hehehe...so you're the so called 'human demon' eh? Ya' seem a little small, don'tcha?" _The bigger demon laughed, and his friends did so too. With that said Rin, in one, extremely quick movement whipped his head off. The demons' laughter ended.

"Look, I don't care what you do, just make sure you're quiet...I don't want Chihiko to wake up." Rin readied her whip. She cocked her head to the side, gesturing to her sleeping friend.

"_Sure, we'll keep quiet. And we'll make sure your friend will never wake again." _Another demon took charge. They all attacked Rin silently, just as proposed. Rin was completely surrounded by about fifty-four demons.

"Finally, some play time." Rin smiled.

* * *

end.


	9. Chap 9

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru...umm...have you...uhh...has Lord Sesshoumaru been thinking about Rin?" Jaken's voice was shaking. Ever since that day, he's never been allowed to bring up the topic of Rin.

Sesshoumaru stopped. Jaken slowly did the same. Jaken shielded his head, awaiting the blow that was about to be delivered.

The blow never came.

But, before Jaken took his arm _down_, Sesshoumaru had sat _down_. Jaken decided not to disturb him, as it appeared, he was lost in thought. _Hunnnn...I have been thinking of Rin. Rin, my dear Rin. The one whom I had aloud to travel amongst my side. The Rin who looked at me with nothing less than kindness and love in her eyes. The Rin whom I now think of as an angel. Not one to take my life away to Heaven no, she ….she was my life. _

Jaken and Sesshoumaru sat together in silence, reminiscing times with Rin. Even Jaken, the one who would continuously scold Rin, thought about her with sad, regretful eyes. He remembered the times when he used to be jealous of Rin, for always getting the majority of Sesshoumaru's attention…

* * *

end.


	10. Chap 10

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

Rin's whip hit the ground as she fell. The meadow reeked of demon blood and guts. Rin couldn't stand it. She stood back up, grabbed her whip, and walked over to where Chihiko lay. _Still sound asleep, _Rin smiled. She carefully picked up Chihiko and began to run.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. _Her smell's getting closer..._His conscience stated. Jaken was fast asleep. He hit him in the head to wake him from his dreams. _Bonk! _"Wha-what is it?" he sat right up. Sesshoumaru had already begun walking.

"Time to go." he commanded.

* * *

end.


	11. Chap 11

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

Rin was exhausted. She was even before she decided to carry her friend from the bloody meadow. Rin had now been awake for about twenty-one hours. What added on to that was that she had also been constantly moving for those twenty-one hours. When Rin had reached about two forests over from the meadow she stopped out of breath. After laying her sleeping friend down near the base of a large tree, she fell over; fatigued.

When Rin woke it was about ten-forty two, or so. Chihiko was already up and had gotten food for them.

Rin rubbed her eyes and stood up, noticing the bandage on her left arm. Chihiko had bandaged it while Rin was asleep. _Hnnn...Oh yeah, I whipped myself by accident during the fight. _Rin _had_ collapsed from being rundown, but she would have anyway from the poison in her whip. "So you're finally awake?" Chihiko was eating raspberries. Rin grabbed some to eat. Frankly she hated raspberries, but she was starving.

"I saw your wound from your whip." Chihiko stated. "And I realized that we weren't at the meadow anymore, so I decided to go back whilst you were sleeping to see what you did." She shoved a mushroom in her mouth. Rin smiled.

"There weren't that many..." Rin replied.

"You are completely crazy! Fighting fifty-four demons while you were about to collapse from being tired! And on top of that, you carried me all the way here while poison was spreading through your body!" she snapped. Rin didn't care. She was tough. _Why else would she be called 'the cold one' or 'the human demon'? _

"Thanks." Rin acknowledged. Chihiko looked up from the fire she made and smiled the most delicate smile. One in which you would want to bottle up and keep for yourself.

"You're welcome." she uttered. The two sat in silence while munching on various odds and ends.

They finished off the food and went on.

Now, Rin's main weapon _was_ her whip, but she also had a throwing knife. It was made by Minami's husband. The handle had an engraving of the word _love _on it, and it was stained with cranberry juice. The blade was so sharp, that just touching it would slice.

Chihiko wasn't as good a fighter as Rin, but she had her uses. Chihiko had a sword, and she was pretty good with it too. This sword was also made by her Gran's husband. It matched Rin's knife, except that engraving was _hate._ This was done because the craftsmen knew the two would always fight together, and they needed a balance. The balance would be of _love_ and of _hate_. Though neither of the two thought that they got the right one, Rin thought that _hate _would fit her best, and Chihiko thought that _love _would fit her best, but they were gifts given in the right order. So they decided to deal. Chihiko was actually able to catch up to Rin as they ran.

"Yeah, I probably could've slept for about five more hours." Rin yawned. Chihiko laughed, knowing that she, herself slept like a baby. While running they ran into a group of more demons. Who, once again, knew who Rin was right away.

* * *

end.


	12. Chap 12

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

THERE ARE SOOOO MANY MORE PAGES TO THIS!DX i didn't realize how LONG it was...X'( haha i'll update the rest later...

* * *

Jaken followed Sesshoumaru, still without an answer from the other day. Not getting an answer told him that his lord _had _been thinking of Rin. _I mean, how could he not think of Rin? _Jaken pondered. _Rin was special to him...special to both of us. For him to forget that easily worries me. _

Jaken stared ahead at Sesshoumaru. He was walking exceptionally slow today. _Her smell and that other human's smell are growing closer...but yet I still won't run? _Sesshoumaru's conscience was in a whirl. He was arguing with himself over the topic of, [guess who], _Rin_.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken came to a field full of statice and carnations. _Hmmm...the two flowers whose meanings connect to Lord Sesshoumaru...statice for remembrance and carnations for Rin, pride and beauty, _Jaken reasoned to himself. Jaken quickly got his head out of the clouds when Sesshoumaru shouted his name.

"Jaken! Pay attention before you die!" Jaken eyes showed him demons, many of them. The flowers disappeared, all except for a patch near the end of the field. _We were tricked! _Jaken quickly ran out with his staff of two heads and started burning the enemies. _Now who would do this to Lord Sesshoumaru? _Jaken didn't have time to burn one of them so he hit it in the head.

Sesshoumaru ran over and hit it with his poison claws. They both fought the demons till there was but one left, the leader. He was like Sesshoumaru, a human appearance, but a true youkai form. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, and drew his sword.

* * *

end.


	13. Chap 13

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

"_Chihiko! Watch out!_" Rin cried as she lunged in front of her friend, while simultaneously cracking her whip. Rin rolled as she hit the ground.

"Chihiko, I don't know what daze you're in, but _snap outta' it!_" and with that Rin ran through the ocean of demons to find the main one.

Chihiko did as she was directed, and snapped out of it.

"Haha, you guys don't have a chance!" She swiveled forward. While slicing and whipping the demons, the girls were playing a game. It was their usual game, _who could get the most demons? _

Rin came back to Chihiko's side.

"There is no head! They're being controlled by someone far away!" Rin said while whipping a demon in three.

"_Shit! _Are you serious!" She shouted. This meant that they were to stop on the last demon, that would be the breaker. They killed off all except the last one.

"Okay you won already, Rin you go get it." Chihiko sighed. Rin laughed.

"My dear friend I have a proposal, This last demon, if you get it, will mean you've won! But if I get it, I will once again, be victorious." Rin stood grinning. Chihiko's face lit up.

"Okay!" they both turned to see the demon running off into the woods. They both began to chase after it.

"You're so goin' down Rin! You're gunna' regret that proposal!" Chihiko bragged. Rin zipped through the forest, whipping any obstacles in her way. She jumped over trees to get a view of to where Chihiko was, degrading any flying demon to that of a bird.

Chihiko was alert, aside her kind, loving appearance, she was very competitive. She followed the path of the demon, which wasn't all that hard since it left a path of fallen trees and other odds and ends.

* * *

"What are you after?" Sesshoumaru questioned. The man grinned, and then laughed.

"_I am after your Tenseiga my dear friend. So why don't you just hand it over so I don't have to kill you." _The demon sniffed the air. _"Ahhh... My dear friend is coming..." _true to his word a demon lunged out of the forest. Sesshoumaru recognized another smell, besides this one. With a blink of an eye Rin shot out of the forest.

"Ha! Stupid demon! I never knew youkai as _cowards!_ Take this!" Rin cracked her whip and the demon fell down. She looked over to the other end of the field. _Lord...Lord Sesshoumaru? _Rin froze. The demon began to pull itself free from her whip. Chihiko emerged from the forest. With one slice the demon was dead.

"Stupid youkai...you never stood a chance. Ha! Rin I won!" Chihiko stuck her tongue out at her dumb-struck friend. _What is this? Why-why do I freeze? _Sesshoumaru was dead in his tracks mirroring Rin.

Chihiko didn't notice the demon behind her, and was pulled up by a giant, slimy hand.

"_Ahhh! _Rin, _mother of death_- HELP!" Rin came back into reality when she heard her friend's blood-curdling screech. She turned around. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement. He was taking in how beautiful she was. He was examining her, the curves her body developed, and her long, beautiful hair that was tied loose in a braid.

Then he moved up to her face; _her angelic face_. The deep, brown eyes, her slightly flushed cheeks from running, and her pink-puffed lips, which used to be so small. She swiftly moved about, slashing the demon, with a straight face. _She really is a 'human demon'. _

Jaken stood in surprise watching Rin's body move about the air, whipping the demon's arm right off. Chihiko fell to the ground. She pushed herself out of the demon's grasp and got up ready to fight. But, Rin had already killed it off.

Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes to see. _She is crying... Why is she crying? Is she hurt? _Chihiko walked over to Rin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying Rin? Are you hurt!" Chihiko walked around Rin, but saw nothing wrong. _Why...why are they here! After all these years...why are they only right here? _Rin wiped the tears away from her face. She looked over to where Sesshoumaru and Jaken should have been standing, but they disappeared.

* * *

_Why...why did she have to be there? And why was she crying! How did she get so close without me noticing? _Sesshoumaru slid through the forest with Jaken close beside. _No, _he thought. _That couldn't have been Rin...but she had her smell! No, I need to stop thinking about it. _Sesshoumaru and Jaken kept running, not understanding why, when they wanted to see Rin so bad. When their hearts ached for a desperately needed reunion.

* * *

"_Rin?...Rii-in!-Rin?...You okay?_" Chihiko was waving her hand in front of Rin's face trying to receive a response, but Rin was busy. She was lost in her mind.

"A-after all these years..." Rin muttered. Chihiko's face immediately froze. She knew who Rin was talking about. The two people who left her when she was young. The two people who had cared for her, brought her back to life, and then dropped her. The two people who sent Rin into a period of silence. _Yes, those two people. _Thought Chihiko. _**Them.**_

"Rin, forget about them. They left you alone. _THEY LEFT YOU!_" Chihiko shouted, knowing her friend was in shock.

"_Bu-but they did it out of protection!_"Rin cried.

"They left a note saying you were _in the way..._" Chihiko growled. Chihiko obviously didn't take much of a liking to Sesshoumaru and Jaken. She hated them for leaving Rin, but at the same time was happy, because she had Rin as a friend now. Without them leaving without her, Chihiko would have never met her and became friends.

Rin was strong, she had to be, so she had stopped crying. She had already made her mind up, _no one _could change it now.

"I'm going to find him." Rin started. Chihiko choked.

"_What?_" Chihiko ran after her. She grabbed her arm, attempting to pull her friend to a halt, but didn't really succeed. Rin slipped her arm out of Chihiko's hand, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have to do this, I have an unanswered question that I _want_ a reply to." Chihiko's hand dropped. She sighed.

"Well, I guess you've already set your mind to it...There's no hope in me arguing now, is there?" she smiled ruefully. She understood that Rin needed to do this. After Rin's parents being brutally murdered in front of her, she thought that Rin needed some feeling of comfort. They set off. They _now _had a set place, well _person_, for their journey.

* * *

end.

is this longer? ^^' haha lemme know please:3


	14. Chap 14

_*disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha._

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Jaken was afraid to mention the fact that Rin was an exceptional fighter, or to even mention Rin at all seemed dangerous at this point.

It was almost nighttime. Jaken yawned and sat down next to Sesshoumaru. The white haired man was glaring right into the fire. He was watching the flames dance and thinking about a topic that was very hard for him to remember.

Jaken went to get food for himself. While he was in the woods he began having flashbacks of when Rin was small..._and with them_.

"_Master Jaken! Master Jaken look!" Rin pointed to a butterfly. _

"_Isn't it pretty?" Rin laughed. She was supposed to be helping Jaken gather food, but decided to dance around with the butterfly instead._

"_Don't fool around you foolish girl! We are busy gathering food so we don't bother Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken angrily shouted. Rin stopped dancing and walked over to Jaken._

"_Master Jaken?" Rin asked._

"_Leave me alone! Go find food for yourself!" Jaken was pretty aggravated. Rin sighed and plopped herself down to the ground. _

"_You're crushing the food Rin! Get off!" Jaken ordered. _

"_Master Jaken...What do you live for?" The question surprised him. He thought for a moment then said, "Lord Sesshoumaru of course!...what a silly question." Jaken thought about the question after...about what else besides Lord Sesshoumaru. _

"_Heh...nothing else. Stupid girl..." he whispered. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and stood beside him. Then they all left, once again on their journey. _

Jaken hobbled back to the cave where Lord Sesshoumaru was at war with his mind.

'_You should go look for her.'_

'_No! I shouldn't!'_

'_You left her alone with the creatures she fears most, don't you think you should apologize?'_

'_No. She doesn't need an apology, I did what was best.'_

'_You need her. You know it.'_

'_I most certainly do not! I, Lord Sesshoumaru, do not need anyone. I live to protect myself...I live to _kill._'_

'_You know that isn't true. You love her...You live to _protect her_.' _

'_Then how come I couldn't protect her then?'_

'_That was then this is now...do not blame such things on yourself.'_

'_BUT I AM THE ONE TO BLAME!'_

'_So wouldn't that mean that you should apologize?...' _Sesshoumaru's face spilled anger. He didn't like being unsure about things. He was usually 'right on the bat.'

Jaken put more twigs in the fire. Once again it set ablaze.

"_So cold..._" Jaken shook. Sesshoumaru looked over. He sighed then closed his eyes.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran over and crouched down next to him._

"_Yes Rin?" He turned to look at her, to find her face was but inches away from his. He drew back in shock that the little girl was so unafraid of him. A demon who held no mercy for his opponent, caring for a young girl. _

_Ridiculous. _

"_Heehee!" She sat down beside him and rested her head on his arm. Where her head lay burned his arm, but he didn't move to push her away._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru... What do you live for?" He was so taken back by the young girl's question he almost for got to answer. He didn't even need to think about it, and yet, he had no answer for Rin. He never gave her one either. Later that night after Jaken yelled at Rin for bothering Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin asked him another thing._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, when I die, please do not forget me." Rin yawned. Sesshoumaru was also taken by surprise again._

"_What brought this on?" he wondered aloud._

"_Nothing. I just want to make sure Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't forget Rin. Because Rin will die someday...Will you feel lonely Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin laid down. Sesshoumaru snorted._

"_Nonsense..." Though he said this, it pained him inside to think of Rin's death. _

_The next day Rin, Sesshoumaru and Jaken set out. While on one of the roads, Rin began to sing. _

"_~ Red for the blood of the people whom I love. _

_Orange for the rising sun. _

_Yellow for the sky above the sunset, that would amaze anyone. _

_Green for the grass beneath our feet. _

_Blue for the oceans beyond the clouds, show me how…to swim. _

_Indigo for the water, which many rely on. _

_Violet for the eyes above…_

_let them watch down on me. _

_Let them watch over me. _

_Let them share my love. ~" _

_Rin sang. Jaken shook out of his fantasy that Rin's beautiful song had put him in and was about to yell when Sesshoumaru interrupted him._

_"Rin…where did you here that song?" Sesshoumaru had never heard it before. Rin smiled._

_"My mummy used to sing it to me!" She skipped on. Later that day, they were… attacked... To put it plainly. _

_"No! Lord Sesshoumaru! Look out!" Rin through herself in front of the arrow. _

_"Rin?…" Sesshoumaru had turned around a little too late. His eyes grew wide. No…. he thought. _

_"Why are you worrying about a mere human? Humans are for eating and target practice." __Sesshoumaru split the demon in half. He did so to the rest of them too. _

_He walked over to where Rin and Jaken were._

_"Rin! Wake up!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Jaken looked up at his master._

_"Lord Sesshoumaru, the poison will spread through her body if we don't hurry…" Jaken advised._

_"Silence! I already know…" Sesshoumaru was attempting to hold his tears back, he picked Rin up and began to walk in the direction of the nearest village._

_"Lets go Jaken, hurry."_

_While Rin slept, Sesshoumaru had one of the villagers look after her, because after he used his Tenseiga, he was of no use. He sent Jaken to go buy food. While Jaken was away, Sesshoumaru wrote a letter. He was telling Rin to stay behind because she would only be in the way. He put it in Jaken's name. He wrote the letter while tears dripped out of eyes, two drops landed on the paper._

_"But, that's not the real reason…Rin. My dear Rin…" he whispered. He told the villager to look after her, and that he would not be coming back. He handed her the letter and told her to give it to Rin when she woke. _

_Sesshoumaru ran through the forest before Jaken. He was crying with a straight face. All of a sudden, he abruptly stopped. He opened his mouth and let out a roar that shook the ground beneath him._

_"NOOOOOOO!" he bellowed. _

"No!" Sesshoumaru sat up with jagged breathing. He whipped the sweat from his forehead. _It was a dream? _He stood up to see Jaken sound asleep next to the fire, which was almost blown out. He decided to go for a walk.

As he was walking he heard someone singing. The voice was beautiful. It surrounded him and filled his core with a warm feeling. It was innocent and somewhat childlike…it seemed like the owner of the voice though, was distraught about something.

The feeling he used to get from Rin. _Wait…_he stopped. _This song…I've heard it before…! _He moved more towards the sound. As he got closer he finally recognized it. _This-this is Rin's song! _He stopped to take a deep breath. _Yes. _He affirmed. _This is Rin's smell too. _He continued walking listening to Rin's voice. _Her voice has matured…it's become more powerful, strong. _He felt as if he was being drawn in, like she was using a spell. Hismovements became faster, until he had reached the sound. He froze.

* * *

next chapter~


	15. Chap 15

Sorry for the lack of updating. haha This is the last chapter probably for a while. lotta stuff going on in life right now^^'

* * *

Rin didn't notice Sesshoumaru had been standing there listening to her, so she kept on singing. Chihiko sat by their fire smiling. She had always loved to hear Rin sing, since the first time she heard it when they were young. Her eyes drooped shut as she was swayed by her friend's melodic tune…

'_Hmmm…I wonder where she ran off to?' Chihiko ran into the woods to search for Rin. Her grandmother had told her to search for her, but she got thrown off track when she heard a voice. She started running towards where the voice was coming from. She found it drove her to the river. She balanced on a rock, while trying to get a better look on who it was. When she saw who, it threw her off balance and she fell into the freezing cold water._

_"Rin?" Chihiko looked up to Rin, who was standing right in the way of the sun. It was as if she had a golden halo. Rin extended her arm, like the angel she looked like, Chihiko grabbed hold of it, almost pulling Rin in. When Chihiko got out of the water, she shook herself down. _

_"Are you okay?" Rin stood there as if she owned the forest. Chihiko smiled and grabbed Rin's hand._

_"Yeah! Come on! Let's go back and play!" Chihiko was the only girl in the village who looked at Rin as normal. Everyone else thought that Rin was some kind of demon controller, and that she could kill them at any minute. Everyone that is, except Chihiko._

_I was her only friend…_Chihiko sat recalling her fondest memories. Rin's song ended. Chihiko clapped.

"Your voice has improved since then!" Chihiko laughed. Her skin glowed orange from the light of the fire. Rin sat back down. She tried brushing the dirt off from her arms and legs, but it didn't really work.

"You need a bath!" Chihiko snickered. Rin agreed. They put more wood in the fire so it wouldn't burn out. They were near a warm river, so they decided to wash up.

The water was warm because there was a hot spring near by. They felt lucky that it wasn't a cold one. They undressed in the dark and got in. They washed their clothes, then hung them on a branch to dry.

"_Ahhh…_nothing like a warm bath after fighting demons…" Chihiko relaxed, _but Rin couldn't_. She felt as though she was being watched.

Out of nowhere a sudden wave hit Rin. She looked at Chihiko who was bursting with laughter. Her sword was in her right hand. It was dripping with water.

"You brought your sword in?" Rin blared. Chihiko's laughter quieted.

"Well if I didn't, how else would I have gotten you to pop out of your befuddlement?" She set her sword directly above the water, slowly drew her arm back, then thrashed it forward.

"Oh no." Rin said as she ducked underwater. The pressure of Chihiko's '_metal wave' _was still felt underwater as much as over it. Rin came back up laughing.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin's laughter. He stood behind a tree just listening to her voice. He wouldn't disturb her, no, he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" Rin spun in the water, creating a whirlpool. Chihiko started moving round and round at extremely high speeds. Chihiko's sides were splitting with laughter. She hollered out, "Don't try this at home kids!" and with that she was swallowed underwater. Rin stood victorious, or so she thought… Chihiko jumped out of the water and splashed Rin with a regular splash. Rin cracked with laughter.

"What was that? The '_atomic mouse shower'?_" Rin sneered. Chihiko chuckled. Sesshoumaru was busy eavesdropping, when he sensed someone else. _Demons…_ He took off through the forest. He saw two youkai.

_"I hear laughter brother. Isn't it said that 'the cold one' has no emotion?" _The female demon inquired. The male snorted.

_"Yes it is said that 'the cold one' bears no emotion. Maybe this will be easier than we thought sis-" _The demon stopped. Sesshoumaru stood before them.

The demon was about to ask 'who are you?', when Sesshoumaru used his poison claws and knocked them both out.

"You're not getting near her." He murmured, licking his bloodied nails. He decided he would stand patrol until dawn. He defeated any demon's whose intentions were towards Rin.

_He held no mercy. _but then again…_was he really expected to?_

Rin got out of the water before Chihiko did. She had been in the water for a long time so her clothes were just about dry. Usually her and Chihiko would wear kimonos, but they are _way _too hard to fight in. Every time Rin would jump into the air, someone could see up what she was wearing. It bothered her… I mean _who wouldn't it bother? _But that wasn't the complete reason of why Rin wore guys clothes. She never really gave a care of what she wore, she couldn't care less of what the _humans _or the _demons _would think.

Chihiko was raised to be petite and poised, basically everything Rin isn't. She would always complain when Minami would try and force her to do things, she would always go, 'it's not that I _can't_ do it…I just _choose _not to.'


End file.
